


lend me your tears that i may carry your pain

by Iris_Duncan_72



Series: Kisses!! [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Jeongin's had a rough day.





	lend me your tears that i may carry your pain

Felix hummed Baby Shark under his breath as he dug around in his pocket for the apartment key (look, the building was ancient).  Realising what he was doing, he snorted.  Damn Jeongin for getting that dratted tune stuck in his head.

The key turned with a quiet _snick_ and Felix quietly entered the apartment, toeing off his shoes in the entrance way without his customary ‘I’m home!’  He knew Jeongin and his group of teachers-in-training had had a big presentation at uni today and the fair-haired young man usually took a nap after such stressful events.  Judging from how quiet the place was, Felix reckoned Jeongin was probably still asleep.

Silent in his socks, the brunet padded down the short hallway to their bedroom door, opening it slowly.  He slipped inside and glance towards the bed, expecting to see a mop of blond hair poking out from –

Jeongin stared at Felix, startled, hands covering his mouth.  His eyes glistened and tears streaked his blotchy cheeks.  For someone who was usually happy to take up as much space as he could, he looked so small, sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Frozen in his tracks at the sight, Felix’s fingers went slack around the strap of his bag and, bewildered, he said quietly, ‘Jeongin, what –’

A sob rippled through the younger man, his crumpling expression sending a lance of pain through Felix’s heart and he carelessly dropped his backpack, covering the distance between him and the bed in two strides.  Jeongin had barely started to reach for the elder when Felix gently took his hands, sinking down to kneel in front of the blond man.  Tears dripped off Jeongin’s chin and his hands trembled in Felix’s tender hold, the brunet dipping his head to press a delicate kiss to each palm.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart,’ Felix murmured, looking up.

He released the younger man’s hands to gently encourage Jeongin to lower his legs, taking his ankles and guiding them to either side of the elder.  Then Felix leant up onto his knees and cupped Jeongin’s damp, scrunched up face.

‘Hey, you’re going to be alright,’ Felix whispered, tilting forward to brush a kiss over his forehead and both cheeks.

Jeongin’s hands came up to loosely bracelet Felix’s wrists and he curled forward, crying in earnest, little hiccups breaking up his sobs.

‘I’ve got you, love,’ Felix said, guiding his boyfriend off the bed and into his embrace.  He nestled the younger man between his legs, hugging him close and tucking Jeongin’s head into the crook of his neck.  ‘I’m here.  You’re okay.’

Jeongin’s breath hitched and stuttered, tears seeping through Felix’s thin t-shirt to his skin, arms wrapping around the brunet’s lean waist and hands clenching in the back of his shirt.  He shook like a leaf as raw, exhausted sobs, gulping gasps for air, and weak little cries escaped him.  Every one of these was another wound to Felix’s heart and he clutched the blond man tighter, murmuring into his soft hair and rocking them slightly from side to side.

By the time the worst of the storm seemed to have passed, Felix’s butt was numb from sitting in one position on the hard ground for so long.  He ignored it, of course, completely focused on the yet-uneven breathing of the young man in his arms, his quiet sniffles and whimpers.  Felix would stay here on this floor for as long as he needed to, discomfort be damned.

‘Th- the presentation didn’t go well,’ Jeongin mumbled suddenly into Felix’s collarbone.

Carefully considering his words, the elder asked quietly, ‘Why do you think that, Jeonginnie?  We both know Professor Yoo has a soft spot for you.’

A strangled noise of protest arose from Jeongin and he shook his head slightly against Felix’s skin, pressing himself closer and forcing the elder to readjust his balance so they didn’t tip over.

‘One o- of the group didn’t even sh- show up,’ Jeongin muttered tearfully.  ‘And the slideshow w- was all messed up and I forgot what I was s- saying half way through and –’

‘Alright, alright, I understand,’ Felix soothed before Jeongin could work himself up again, stroking the fair-haired man’s back and placing a warm kiss on his temple.  ‘None of that sounds very good at all and I’m sorry it happened, sweetheart.  I know you’ve been working really hard on this presentation for weeks.  But surely Professor Yoo could see that too?’

‘I – I don’t know.’  Jeongin gave a little whimper of distress.  ‘He didn’t say anything, he just looked r- really disappointed.  I couldn’t even pay attention to any of the other groups after that,’ he admitted shamefully.

‘Hey, that’s fine, don’t beat yourself up about it,’ Felix told him quietly, squeezing him tighter for a moment before leaning back slightly so he could see the side of Jeongin’s face.  ‘How come you didn’t call me, though?’ he asked gently, stroking sunshine hair back from the younger’s forehead.

With a mighty sniff, Jeongin lifted his head, glancing up at Felix with shiny eyes.  ‘You were busy at work,’ he mumbled.  ‘You said last night th- that you had lots of meetings today.  Didn’t wanna stress you out.’

Felix felt another crack appear in his heart and he lightly knocked their foreheads together.  ‘Oh, Jeongin,’ he sighed sadly.  ‘Sweetheart, I _want_ to hear about these things.  If something’s made you upset, I want to know so I can be there for you.’  He cupped the side of Jeongin’s face, brushing his thumb over the younger’s sharp cheekbone.  ‘Work comes second to making sure you’re alright.’

Jeongin’s lips twitched up into a watery little smile.  ‘Not when work pays the bills it doesn’t.’

The tense knot that always formed in Felix’s chest when Jeongin was sad loosened slightly.

A shuddery sigh escaped the blond young man, mint-scented breath feathering over Felix’s mouth, and Jeongin closed his eyes.  ‘Can we nap now?’ he asked softly.

Affection uncurled, warm and sweet, through Felix’s veins and he couldn’t resist placing another tiny kiss on the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.  ‘If we nap now, we won’t be able to sleep properly tonight, Innie.’

Lashes flicked up and bright fox eyes silently pleaded with the elder, Jeongin’s lips pushing out into a pout.

‘How about you go and use one of the lavender bath bombs and I’ll make us something to eat?’ Felix suggested, angling for a compromise.  ‘Then we can cuddle up in bed and I’ll tell you about Jisung’s latest attempt to woo Hyunjin.  It involves hamsters and far too much helium.’

A surprised laugh spluttered out of Jeongin and he bumped his nose against Felix’s in retaliation.  ‘Deal,’ he agreed.  The faint spark glimmering in his eyes said, _Thank you._

Felix smiled and the quick kiss he pressed to the younger’s salty lips said, _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> What's with these pretentious titles, istg.... Also I've decided it is my destiny to become the Queen of Jeonglix.
> 
> For anyone interested in another long story, angel fic is almost at bury a friend's length and has at least one major scene and two smaller ones to go so,, there's that.


End file.
